


Happy birthday, Professor

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: "Potter,’ Severus said, “what in Merlin are you doing here?"---A work for our dear Severus' birthday <3





	Happy birthday, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Hii loves <3 
> 
> Today is our Severus' birthday, and what better way than to celebrate it with a bit of Snarry ? ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it ! xx
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Severus was reading in his library, when he felt the slight change in his wards - announcing that someone unknown had entered them. 

 

He frowned in confusion, not pleased, as he marked the book he’d been peacefully reading, and placed it on the side table next to the chair he had been sitting on.

 

A soft knocking sounded, and Severus made his way to the front of his house, swinging the door open - meaning to greet his unwanted outside with his usual scowl on his face. 

 

Except, Severus realized as his gaze fell upon the person outside, his unwanted guest turned out to be Harry freaking Potter, a sheepish expression etched on the boy’s face. 

 

Severus’ scowl fell away for just a second as a surprised look made its way on his face - because how did Potter manage to find him anyway? Although, he really shouldn’t be as surprised as he was - before the scowl returned in full force. 

 

“Potter,’ Severus said, “what in Merlin are you doing here?” 

The package in Potter’s hands gave him an inkling of what the boy might be doing here, and Severus already felt his scowl deepening even more at that thought. 

 

Potter cleared his throat, and smiled sheepishly st Severus, before he held out the package in his hands. 

 

“Happy birthday, Professor.”

 

Severus’ gaze dropped down to the package for a second, before he looked back up at Potter - disdain written all over his face. 

 

“And what, Potter, might you say, gives you the idea that it is my birthday? Or that I’d take pleasure in celebrating as well as getting presents, were it my birthday?” Severus questioned, an eyebrow raising on his own accord. 

 

It indeed was his birthday - not that he’d let Potter know - but Merlin, all he’d wanted for today was a quiet and alone time inside his own home. 

After all, he’d previously seen how many birthdays of his (meaning, all of them) have been ruined to a downright mess, when spent outside in the company of either family, friends, or acquaintances.

 

Severus saw Potter’s outstretched hands twitch for a moment, the sheepish and slightly hopeful expression faltering for a second - and Severus ignored the uncomfortable, pressing feeling in his chest (guilt? No, Severus shook his head mentally) in favour of staring Potter down over the length of his nose. 

 

“Uhm,” Potter said, and Severus rolled his eyes, closing the door with a “Goodbye, Potter,” when a hand on the door and a shouted “Wait!” stopped him from closing it. Severus groaned in annoyance, and opened the door again. 

 

“What, Potter?”

 

“I - just, uhm,” Potter said, pausing for a moment to breathe in deeply, before he raised his eyes to look into Severus’, “I know it’s definitely your birthday today, sir, I even checked it with Professor McGonagall,” Potter said sheepishly, shrugging. 

 

Severus rolled his eyes again - trust Minerva to share his personal information - and made way to close the door again, before Potter hesitatingly added, “And, I might have wanted to see you again.” 

 

Severus froze, “You wanted to see me again,” he said slowly, not believing a single word the boy was uttering. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Potter answered with a nod, and Severus narrowed his eyes. 

 

“And, why would you want that, Potter? As far as I remember, Potter, you never liked me - nor did I like you.” His hand clenched inconspicuously around the door at the little white lie he’d spoken to Potter - it’s not like the boy would ever know.

 

“Right,” Potter chuckled nervously, looking down at the package in his hands, “right, you might be just slightly wrong about that, at least about the part where you say that I never liked you. It’s not that I didn’t like you, sir, it was quite the opposite actually.” Potter rambled, before he snapped his head up with wide eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Potter squeaked, “I’m sorry, I’ll just leave.” Potter thrusted his arms out again, “The gift, sir.” 

 

Severus looked down at the gift again, not passing up the opportunity to inspect it closely this time. Severus’ eyes grew wide as he recognized some rare Potions ingredients laying neatly inside of the box, as he eyed them through the small glass on top of the box.

 

Severus trailed his gaze up again, and stared at Potter, assessing him. He watched as the boy fidgeted under the dark gaze, and he slightly revelled in the fact that he still seemed to have as much of an effect on Potter as he’d had back at Hogwarts.

 

Finally, with a small sigh, Severus stepped back slightly, and the door opened a bit more at the movement. 

 

“Come in, Potter,” he conceded, and allowed himself a small, amused smile for Potter to see at the surprised, and awed, expression that made its way onto Potter’s face. 

 

As Potter came in, and Severus closed the door behind them, he thought, _this might turn out to not be the worst birthday spent in company, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about it ! xx


End file.
